Talk:Ragna-rock
Anyone figure out what the bonus does yet? : p Zokushi 03:24, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Bonus to Unknown type of enemies, i.e. bosses Sarmu 03:28, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, found it on the boards and updating the page! Zokushi 03:32, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Ressed instead of enthralled ok so my rush has this and when i fought against the fiery gates and rush's group died it used pedomonium at the end of the turn on rush's group and instead it just ressed them without enthralling them i also found out that this cant be the same when the group with ragna rock is dead and another group(which is dead) is used pedomonium upon/ can anyone plz check this? Kingmor 18:41, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *I believe this was discussed on the fiery gates page. Basically pandomonium first rezzes dead unions and then entralls. I happens almost simultaneously so you never see different animations for each but since ragnarok makes you immune to entrall you get the free rez without the badness. "Every component" I'm missing a whole bunch of components, yet Ragna-Rock appears on my list of things to make. I'm playing the PC version. 00:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Are you playing on NG+? I think it's possible that it shows up in the customization shop even if you don't have all the components in the new game. I don't usually craft it, so I'm not sure. Zephyr 01:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ragna-Rock and Idol drops Im playing the Xbox version and was wondering if you need the three seperate idol fragments and the three evil charms to unlock the creation of Ragna-Rock? It took well over fifty tries to get the evil charm of fire but the idol fragment didnt drop with it. Do I need to restart my game and go for both drops? :No, you don't need the Idol Fragments or their Evil Charms to make this appear in the workshop. All you need are the materials required to create it, so just the Twilight of the Gods, Crystal Skull and Clay Dinosaur Idol. Zephyr 19:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Stacks ? Are the effects stackable ? is it more effective to equipe two ragna-rocks ? 15:10, February 12, 2014 (UTC) : Most effects in the game stack. Equipping 2 Ragna-rocks gives a better multiplier for training arts and skills. Should double the effect from the Unknown bonus as well. Zephyr (talk) 15:15, February 12, 2014 (UTC) the enthrall effect is good, but pandemonium(hell gate) still has a chance to enthrall you, i have tested it on multiple playthroughs, my rush had two ragna rocks when he got enthralled i think the bonus is it takes less damage from {unknown} , when i was fighting fallen, rush's union always takes very minimal damage from its end of turn battlefield attacks, can anyone tell me the difference between arts+2 and skills+2 , does it mean growth boost to normal arts plus nimble/swift/mighty/peerless arts also? i see the special request type=yes and same for other accessories such as carnage/doom chain, ring of morning calm etc but can't find any party member who requests it so i dont think anyone requests it you can always use ragna-rock to your advantage against hell gate/fiery gates just push your union(that has ragna rock on its leader) with porcelean chain(max dmg+ no def) and leave them to die, let others " do area attacks afar", hell gate will use pandemonium as its last end of turn attack and revive the entire union instead of causing any damage with blue blazes/ hell fire--Avil172 (talk) 14:30, March 24, 2014 (UTC)avil172 : ... I feel like I've answered a few of these questions over on GFAQs already. If you're replying to the topics above, you're supposed to attach it directly under what you're replying to. Makes it considerably less confusing. But in case you're not... and because I'm replying directly to you, it goes here. : Internal data states that the effect is a damage bonus, so it's a damage bonus. Whether or not it's applied is a different issue (seems to be bugged on the PC, funny enough). The only damage reduction you get is from the various elemental defenses and from physical/mystic sources. There's no differentiation based on what family damages you. I will need screenshots for a Ragna-rock equipped union enthralled as proof in case you aren't mistaking it for something else as some players purposely allow that union to die against specific enemies for the free revive/tie up the EoT attack. Something that you've noted in your last paragraph. : Arts = Spark, Restorative Herb, etc. (improves Arts). Skills = One-Handed, Spear, Hex, etc. (levels required for learning new Arts). Only the Wonder Bangle affects Combat Arts STR/SPD Modifier. Just for CAs, you get Wield Style, Weapon Type, Art, and Art Direction EXP being awarded. Equipping the Ragna-rock would only affect 3 of those (WT, WS, Art). Blocter with both the Wonder Bangle and Ragna-rock would be able to affect all 4 EXP sources (and towards Power). : It's already been noted on the Accessory Requests page that it's a Special Request but it's not assigned to anyone, much like the Ring of Morning Calm/Vermilion Cameo/etc.. This is nothing new. It just means that it's Rush-exclusive. Legally. Zephyr (talk) 15:02, March 24, 2014 (UTC) well, i too use ragna rock against pandemonium, but it still has a chance to enthrall you, probably 20%, i haven't tested it against the darken forest irina event, but iirc my ragna rock union got enthralled there too however what i remember correctly is that, the union with 5 units-including rush only with 2*ragna-rocks got enthralled with pandemonium( i was trying to take advantage of ragna-rock) i was shocked too, because i have seen union with any unit having only one ragna rock, giving the entire union immunity against enthrall in my previous playthroughs(same goes for dwarf's gratitude), however, i will post video proof as soon as i advance to my next playthrough, or in my current playthrough against the fiery gates--Avil172 (talk) 15:42, March 25, 2014 (UTC)avil172 : Sounds like the effect either is getting overwritten somehow or the check is failing. If you're going to provide proof, show the pre-battle stats too (go to the unit's stats (likely Rush in this case)). Zephyr (talk) 17:31, March 25, 2014 (UTC) lucky me, got some unions enthralled during the fight with fiery gate, all unions ragna rock equipped except two of them had to use all 35 units (7*5) unions, because you dont know which union can/can't resist it since pandemonium is a area attack i got max of my unions enthralled after battling it for the 3rd time had to make it quick, so sorry for the low quality, stats and equipments are shown as well https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOAqaBnnw6M --Avil172 (talk) 11:03, March 26, 2014 (UTC)avil172 : So... how did you put the Ragna-rocks on them? Actually equipping them through the menu? Or using a trainer to change their accessories? Because there's a difference... I'll do a little testing on the weekend, see if there's something weird going on. Zephyr (talk) 02:35, March 27, 2014 (UTC) much as i doubted... i used necifer's trainer to equip units with ragna-rocks(not through game menu~ directly through trainer menu) but again not all of the ragna rocks were crafted that way.... since i had 99 of every component(kelsat trainer) i had crafted some of the ragna rocks by myself(eg- rush's 2* ragna rocks) but he gets enthralled too, and i am pretty much sure some of the other units with ragna rocks were crafted legally, so thats not the case can you describe the difference between ragna rock(menu>party member>equipment) vs ragna rock(trainer>unit>accessory) --Avil172 (talk) 02:57, March 27, 2014 (UTC)avil172 : If you give Rush the Ragna-rocks through the menu, then his union shouldn't be getting enthralled at all. Never had any trouble with that in any of my playthroughs (and of others either, for that matter...). Could be interesting to check out since the effects seem to be checked on a unit-by-unit basis. Just loops over everyone for invalidating a union status. If true for even 1 of them, then the effect is resisted union-wide. : When you equip through the menu, it updates the unit's active effects. Main Slot, Sub Slot, Accessory 1, Accessory 2, 4 Class effects, 1 Formation effect. You're telling the game "I want to change the current accessory to another, point to it and set its effects". When you're equipping via a trainer, you're not actually updating the game. All you're doing is changing the string ("Oh hey, you're now a "Ragna-rock", but we're not pointing to your effects!"). Have you ever tried to change someone's class via trainer and noticed that their class effects weren't taking effect? If you've seen a few class changing topics involving trainers, it's similar. You need to force the game to update more than just the text. Zephyr (talk) 03:40, March 27, 2014 (UTC)